


So, How Was Camp?

by FanFreak611



Category: Barbie & Her Sisters in A Pony Tale, Barbie - All Media Types, Barbie in The Pink Shoes (2013)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 16:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10312646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFreak611/pseuds/FanFreak611
Summary: Jonas returns from camp and his sister leans about the girl he met while he was away. Teasing ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So over at the Tumblr Barbie fandom, me and tumblr user locktobre (mainly her though) came up with the headcanon that Jonas (from Pony Tale) is siblings with Tara (from Pink Shoes). This ficlet is inspire by three of her posts.
> 
> http://locktobre.tumblr.com/post/158322264377  
> http://locktobre.tumblr.com/post/158324172807  
> http://locktobre.tumblr.com/post/158323955632

Tara breathed deeply, the sudden rush of cold air was welcome against her warm skin. She glided into her room and slipped into her clothes before picking up her hairbrush and running it through her damp, brown hair. The sound of the front door opening and shutting caused Tara to pause. A smile broke out across her face and she placed her hairbrush back onto her vanity before rushing downstairs.

“Jonas!” She exclaimed at the sight of her younger brother carrying his suitcase. 

“Tara!” Jonas responded, putting down his bags and wrapping his arms around his sister.

“It’s so good to see you! I wanted to come with dad to pick you up but I had ballet practice and absolutely couldn’t miss it.” Tara explained, picking up the nearest bag and heading upstairs.

“I understand,” Jonas smiled, following suit. “Dad wasn’t much fun though, he kept complaining on how he couldn’t believe that I got kicked out of École Montagne and that no child of his got treated that way. He also said that he was going to call them and tell them that the reason they lost the competition is because they got rid of a star rider.” The two turned the corner and moved into Jonas’ room. “I honestly don’t care that I got kicked out though, I wanted to talk to father about switching to Alpine anyways.”

Tara placed the bags on Jonas’ bed and turned to look at him, crossing her arms over her chest. “Alpine? But you’ve been going to École Montagne for years.”

“I know, but I realized that Montagne wasn’t the place for me. I visited Alpine a few times and the people there are so nice and caring. Also, Mrs. Roberts, the person in charge, let me stay with them for the last few days of camp.” He responded, opening up his bags and beginning to sort his clothes.

“That was nice of them.” Tara pulled some jeans out of a bag and placed them into the hamper. “So besides getting kicked out, how was camp? Did you meet any new friends?”

Jonas’ body stiffened, his face turning bright red. “Uh, ye-yeah.” He stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck. “Camp was fun.” He quickly busied himself by taking out more clothes. 

“Oh?” Tara questioned, noticing the change in her brother’s behavior. “So, did you happen to meet any cute girls?” 

"No!" Jonas almost shouted and immediately wiped his hands on his pants.

Tara rolled her eyes, she’d been around enough dancers and been in so many ballets, that she knew a thing of two about body language and Jonas wasn’t great at hiding his feelings either. “Tell me about her,” She instructed, placing the empty bags by the door.

Jonas sighed, knowing that he couldn’t protest any longer. “Her name is Skipper-” he was cut off by sharp laugh. He turned around and angrily glared at his sister who was trying to compose herself.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Tara apologized through giggles, “But Skipper? You’re not making this up, are you?” 

Jonas crossed his arms in defiance. “No, I’m not. She’s real. Here I can prove it to you.” Swiftly he grabbed his phone and typed quickly. “Look. This is her YouTube channel.” 

Tara took a step back as the phone was thrust into her face. “P.J. Sherwood?” She cocked an eyebrow at the screen. “You’re pulling my leg, aren’t you?”

“No, ugh, she’s real!” he groaned, realizing his attempts were futile. “Just shut up!” He yelled, throwing his hands up into the air. “She’s a real person and I have her number, do you want me to video chat her to prove it?”

Tara chuckled, “No, just relax. I believe you.” She sat down on his bed, “Have you told anyone else about your new girlfriend?”

Jonas glared at her, “She’s not my girlfriend.” He sat down at the foot of the bed. “And I’ll tell mom next time I see her.” 

Tara nodded, “So, do you want to tell me more about this Skipper?”

Jonas’ face lit up causing Tara to raise her eyebrows


End file.
